If dolls could talk
by chiruri chikorate
Summary: Sunako tired of having no allies against the creatures of light decides to give Hiroshi a real body but instead due to Kyohei Hiroshi ends up in his body instead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower. Thanks to Morncreek for beta-ing. Dedicated to our family dog Hoss who passed away, may your tongue flick in and out in peace.

_Kyohei's Point of View  
_  
Sunako has not come out of her room for three days. Not that I care, it's just no one else knows how to cook and clean as well as she does. I mean, what is so important that the rest of us have to suffer eating convenience store food and having the house a mess just because she thinks that she is going to melt, or whatever nonsense is going through her head. It is not that I miss seeing her or anything. I just want decent food and a non-moldy house so there, nya. Well if she thinks she can get away with this, she has another 'think' coming. …Man, my palms are sweaty—not because of her or anything, it's just hot out today.

_Sunako's Point of View_

I have had enough of these creatures of light especially the head creature of light. It is extremely weird; it seems like his radiance has grown bigger lately. My heart used to only beat faster when he was in the room with me but, now it beats whenever my mind wanders to him. My mind is not on him too often—he is still a creature of light after all—but, anyway, every time I think about him my body feels like it is getting hotter and hotter. Until it feels like I am going to melt any second. Finally blood from my nose starts to trickle down the contours of my body.

The first time this happened it surprised me so much the trickle turned into a full nose bleed. I need to think of something to help me be around the creature of light so I can let my thoughts wander without getting nosebleeds.

The nosebleeds are only one problem. Another dilemma started after I asked Hiroshi about the nosebleeds. Hiroshi's mechanical eye had glared at me in criticism. With his thoughts, he told me that I shouldn't lie to him. I looked at him at him with disbelief. What could I possibly be lying to you about, I had asked, drawing my knees to my chest as some sort of comfort from the uncomfortable conversation this was starting to become. That was the last time I heard my poor Hiroshi speak to me, and that was a week ago.

Last night I was lying in bed, gazing unseeingly at the ceiling, while trying to think up a way to solve my problems when it came to me. Maybe if I made Hiroshi into a real person temporarily instead of him being just my doll. I could use him to help me radiate the brightness of the radiant creatures. Hiroshi being an ally would give me someone who understands the darkness instead of the creatures trying to make me into a being of light.

When I think everyone was safely asleep, I set out to a bookstore and buy a book called "Resurrection For Dummies." After returning from the bookstore, I travel into the living room—where I promptly see Kyohei waiting up for me to come home. My weight shifts from one foot to the other, waiting for the lecture I am certain I am going to receive.

"Where the heck have you been? I was sound asleep until I heard the front door slam. Do you think you can just leave without telling us?" he shouts as his hands show his immense frustration by shaking in anger.

"Look," I mumble, my arms crossed in front of me in a defensive gesture. Oh no, my body is beginning to feel hot and my heart is starting to pound that's it I have to get away from him! "Whatever." I walk out of the room as fast as I could with the dwindling hope of stopping the nosebleed that I feel for sure will come.

"Hey," the creature responds, shaking his fist at me. "I am not done talking to you yet." Kyohei yells, but the effect is diminished by his uneven breath from trying to catch up with me.

"Can't you just leave me alone," I protest. When I turned around to face him, I immediately wish I hadn't. The look on his face from what I had said appears like I had shot him with a gun. Before I can even get the words out to apologize he facial expression changes from hurt to the mask of a tough guy that he often wears.

"Fine," he sighs. Shaking his head in annoyance, he went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

That's it. I have to make Hiroshi real to help me fight the light before I hurt Kyohei (and the others) even worse then I just did.


	2. If dolls could talk author note

If you have tried to reviewed if dolls could talk and couldn't I apologize my email is messed so I got a new email address if any one wants to review me again they can if not I will remove the story in two weeks so If you like it review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower. Thanks to Morncreek for beta-ing.

_Sunako's Point of View_

_There is no way I am going to sleep now_, I thought as I started to pace across my room with my hands at my sides. All the while I tried to shake off how sad his eyes had looked. "I might as well get started on bringing Hiroshi to life," I mumbled under my breath as I finished pacing. I walked across my room to my bed, where I had thrown the book onto out of frustration.

I opened up the book to a chapter and began to look closer at the title, when I noticed the shirt I got from our trip to Harajuku thrown over a chair. It seemed like so long ago, I thought as my eyes filled to the brim with tears. I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. So many tears fell from my eyes that it was making the text in front of me difficult to read. I looked down at the chapter, and made out the words "life" and "inanimate object" while the rest were a blur. I decided to get started by letting go of the book, causing it to fall onto the bed.

The book landed softly on the comforter, barely making a sound. I ran my hands through my long, dark hair trying to calm my self down. I went to my sock drawer and got out wooden sticks I had collected after doing research online on the basic tools other than the book.

I placed the sticks so as to make the shape of a five-point star called a pentagram. The shelf where I kept my preserves was situated above the left corner of the pentagram. I absently observed the bolts on the shelf were becoming loose. I made a mental note to fix that later.

Once the pentagram was complete, I followed a separate chapter in the book on the set up of spells. Going back to the previous chapter in the book while ignoring the title, it said to stand in the left corner of the pentagram. Once I was positioned, I started incanting the words that were written in Latin. _~Anima dissolutio no adeo obiectus.~_ The room abruptly spun flashes of white light and created circular patterns on my black walls. I began to smile my special smile – the smile that my housemates said made me look like I had eaten two hundred pounds of chocolate – all the while thinking how nice it would be for Hiroshi to be able to have long conversations with me again. The thing I was looking forward to the most was Hiroshi helping me control my horrible nosebleeds.

_That rattling from the loose shelf is getting worse as I am reciting_, I distractedly thought as I chewed lightly on my upper lip.

_Kyouhei's Point of View_

_Nakahara Sunako really gets on my nerves!_ I thought while taking my frustrations out by punching a pillow that was on my bed. I had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of the front door opening, then found out that she was not in her room.

Not that it meant anything to me. I just wanted someone who could cook and clean. Yes, that was all that I needed... I really thought I had found someone who could see me as a person, and not just a pretty face. I turned over and sighed, letting the pillow flop down on to the ground.

I mean just walking away from me when I was talking to her, who did that? "Well, if she thinks she can do that, she has another 'think' coming," I told myself while balling up my fist in preparation to go into Sunako Nakahara room and give her a piece of my mind. I kept up this mindset until my fist was two inches away from knocking on her door... then I noticed that her room was filled with light.

"What in the world is going on in there," I asked with my anger giving way to curiosity. I threw open the door without knocking, in hopes of finding out what that weird light was. Having lived with Sunako for many years, I had seen my share of strange things, but this really took the cake home. There was a weird five-pointed star pattern made from sticks that took up her large room.

In the center of the five-point star was her anatomical model Hiroshi, and in the point furthest to the left was Sunako, where above her head was the shelf where she kept her jars of preserves. She was reading a book and speaking in a language that I couldn't understand. The words that she was in the middle of reading aloud were what I assumed were creating the white light I'd seen escaping underneath the door. Absorbing the scene in every detail, I spotted one other thing; the bookshelf above her head was starting to wobble back and forth uncontrollably.

My thoughts turned to whether or not I should help after she gave me the "kiss off and die" speech. Still, I knew I couldn't just leave her despite what everyone else thought. With that singular thought in mind, I started to run to the corner of the room with the bookshelf, determination in my eyes. _Just a little more_, spoke a voice in my head, _she is almost safe and out of danger._ The moment I reached Sunako, I pushed her as far away from the corner of the pentagram and the dangerous shelving as I could. Good, I thought, she was safe. I sighed in relief and relaxed my arms. That was when the glowing light struck me at the same time as the bookshelf fell, making my eyes close and see only an endless black darkness.


End file.
